How to Get Back into a Classroom
by SpecialK92
Summary: Harold wants to draw a comic book in class. So he pulls a stunt to get Arnold, Helga, Phoebe, Gerald, and Mr. Simmons out of the room. He takes a screw driver and messes the door up. The five of them has to find a way to get into the classroom, while Harold takes over the class and Curly jumps from table to table.
1. The Comic

Mr. Simmons was starting a new unit in history. They were going to be covering World War I and World War II and they would be watching a film. The lunch bell rang and the students returned to class. Mr. Simmons got out his teacher's edition history book.

"Boys and girls, get out your history books," requested Mr. Simmons.

Arnold, Helga, Gerald and Phoebe were all sitting at the same table. Harold, Stinky, Sid, and Curly were sitting at the table next to them. As soon as Helga opened her history book, Harold slipped a comic book in her history book.

"I don't want to study history," whispered Harold. "I want us to draw a comic book."

"It could be about what we do in class," stated Sid.

"Yeah!" gasped Curly. "I saw you slip a comic book into Helga's history book."

"She'll start reading it and Simmons will take it away from her!" laughed Stinky.

"Simmons will take her and the comic to the office," smiled Harold. "I'll trick Arnold, Gerald, and Phoebe into going out into the hall. I'll lock the door and get a screw driver and take the door knob off the door."

"If we do a comic book, I want to jump from table to table," recommended Curly.

"You'll get into trouble for that," whispered Arnold.

"No one asked you!" snapped Harold. "I slipped a comic into Helga's history book."

"We noticed," declared Gerald. "You could get her in trouble."

Mr. Simmons was heard all of them talking. He turned around and saw Arnold, Gerald, Phoebe, talking to Harold.

"Please don't talk during the lesson," asked Mr. Simmons.

"Mr. Simmons, we need to tell you something," declared Gerald.

"You can tell me after class," responded Mr. Simmons.

Meanwhile, Helga was day dreaming about the comic. She was thinking about how lucky Arnold was to find his parents. And she thought about Phoebe's life being prefect and her parents being proud of her. She thought about Gerald's life, he had Jamie O and Timberly as siblings. Helga began to day dream about what her life would have been like if she lived with Gerald's family.

 **Day Dream**

Helga had a twin sister named Timberly. Her sister was the same age as her and they had a good relationship. She didn't do things to embarrass her in front of her friends. And the best part was that she didn't have to compete for attention.

"Timberly, I'm glad you're my sister," smiled Helga.

"Me too," replied Timberly. "Want to go tease our brother?"

"Which one?" asked Helga. "Jamie O or Gerald?"

"Gerald," answered Timberly. "We're five years olds and we can get away with more. Jamie O is too mean."

"Did you say we were five!" gasped Helga.

"Yes, we're five," responded Timberly.

"I'm nine!" cried Helga. "I'm in Gerald's class!"

"What's wrong with you?" questioned Timberly.

"Helga, Helga, wake up!" said a familiar voice.

 **End of Day Dream**

Helga woke up and saw Mr. Simmons was standing by her.

"Helga, I don't appreciate you reading a comic in my classroom!" scolded Mr. Simmons. "And you fell asleep. Let's go to the Office!"

"Mr. Simmons, I saw Harold slip the comic book into her textbook," stated Arnold. "She got side tracked and Harold was trying to get her in trouble."

"I saw him do it too," added Gerald.

"Me too," said Phoebe.

"Harold, I'm going to talk to see Mr. Wartz," Mr. Simmons said in a not to happy voice. "We'll talk about the right type of punishment."

Mr. Simmons put on a film and left the room. Sid got out a cell phone and called Mr. Simmons classroom. Harold got up and went to answer the phone. He acted like he was talking.

"Okay, I'll tell them," stated Harold. "Mr. Simmons wants to see Arnold, Gerald, Phoebe and Helga in the principal Wartz's office."

Arnold, Gerald, Pheobe, and Helga got up from the table and walked out into the hallway. Harold looked them out and put a piece of paper up to the window. He took a screw driver and took the knob of the door.

"Who wants chocolate!?" yelled Harold.

"ME! I Do!" cried chocolate boy.

Meanwhile out in the hallway, Arnold, Gerald, and Helga waited in the hallway. Phoebe was on her way to go get Mr. Simmons. She met him in the hallway.

"What are you doing?" asked Mr. Simmons.

"You called the classroom and told Harold that you wanted us to come to the office," explained Phoebe.

"I didn't call the classroom!" answered Mr. Simmons.

He took of running and stopped in front of the classroom. Mr. Simmons tried to open the door and the knob fell of the door.

"Mr. Simmons, Harold took a screw driver out of your desk," cried Helga. "I saw him take it out. When we got out in the hall, he locked us out."

"Now how are we going to get back in?" asked Mr. Simmons.

"I hate to interrupt," apologized Arnold. "I hear something."

"SIMMONS, ARNOLD, HELGA, PHOEBE, AND GERALD ARE OUT OF THE WAY!" yelled Harold. "NOW WE CAN DO WHAT WE WANT! WE ARE GOING TO DRAW A COMIC BOOK! EVERYONE IS GOING TO DRAW A PAGE FOR THE COMIC. WE ARE GOING TO START WITH ME SLIPPING THE COMMIC IN TO HELGA'S COMIC, MR. SIMMONS LEAVING THE ROOM, ME TRICKING ARNOLD, HELGA, GERALD, AND PHEOBE INTO LEAVING THE ROOM, AND ME TAKING THE SCREW DRIVER OUT OF THE DESK AND TAKING THE KNOB OFF THE DOOR!"

"Mr. Simmons, I have an idea," whispered Arnold.

"What?" asked Mr. Simmons.

"You can got out side and unlock the window and crawl in through the window," suggested Arnold.

"Harold will lock it," replied Mr. Simmons.

"Not if he thinks we are going to break the windows," smiled Helga. "Gerald is going to the bag of foot balls and we're going throw a foot balls against the wall. Gerald and Phoebe are going to throw them at the bottom of the classroom door. Arnold and I are going to go outside and throw them at the wall. We need you to come outside and act like you are yelling at us. We need Wartz to do the same with Gerald and Phoebe. Hopefully, you can open the window or the janitor may be able to get back in the classroom."

"Now, I need you to start yelling at us," smirked Arnold. "And I want you to yell so Harold can hear you."

"YOU ARE NOT GOING TO THROW FOOTBALLS AT THE CLASSROOM WINDOW OR THE AT THE DOOR!" yelled Mr. Simmons. "THAT CAN DO A LOT OF DAMAGE!"

"But, we know what we're doing," yelled Helga.

"NO YOU DON'T," yelled Mr. Simmons. "IF YOU DO IT, YOU'LL BE EXPELLED FOR DISTROYING SCHOOL PROPERTY!"

"HELGA, PHOEBE, ARNOLD, AND GERALD ARE GOING TO GET EXPELLED!" gasped Harold. "WE HAVE TO INCLUDE THIS IN OUR COMIC BOOK."

Mr. Wartz came down the hall to see what was going on. Mr. Simmons and the kids explained what had happened. Arnold told him that they were going to make Harold think they are throwing footballs at the windows and the classroom door."

"I'm going outside with Arnold and Helga," whispered Mr. Simmons. "I need you to stay here with Gerald and Phoebe. They will throw foot balls against the back wall, where nothing can be damaged. I'm going to get the janitor to work on the door, while I'm outside. I want you to yell at Gerald and Phoebe."

"This plan better work," warned Mr. Wartz.

"I think it will," promised Phoebe. "We'll I'm thinking of it, Curly is jumping from table to table. He said that when they planned this scheme."

"Curly, will be in my office!" Mr. Wartz said angrily. "And so will Harold!"

Arnold and Helga went outside with Mr. Simmons and Gerald and Phoebe stayed out in the hall with Mr. Wartz. Gerald went and got the janitor to go work on Mr. Simmons' classroom door.


	2. Harold's Assignment

Harold stood at Mr. Simmons desk. He had a list of things that he wanted to include in the comic book.

"Okay, I am going to assign everyone a page to draw for the comic," explained Harold.

"Harold the janitor is outside the door," warned Sid.

Harold turned around and saw the janitor working on getting the door open. While the janitor was working on the door, the lock fell out of the door. The janitor left to go get some other tools. As soon as the janitor left, Phoebe and Gerald started throwing foot balls at the wall.

"I'm going to go along with you for the plan," whispered Mr. Wartz. "I'm going to act like I'm yelling at you. So I want you keep throwing foot balls at the wall. Hopefully, it will help keep your classmates distracted long enough for Mr. Simmons to get back in the classroom."

Meanwhile Harold was telling the class what do. He assigned the class a page to draw for the comic book.

"Who wants to draw the cover?" asked Harold.

Torvald raised his hand.

"Okay you can draw the cover," stated Harold.

"What are we going to call this comic book?"asked Torvald.

"Last year the did a video documentary for our class," explained Harold. "It was called A Day in the Life of a Classroom. We'll class this comic An Afternoon Without a Teacher!"

Sid and Stinky came to the front of the room to assist Harold. Curly was still jumping from table to table.

"Who is going to draw page one?" asked Harold. "It is where I slip the comic in Helga's text book."

"I will," said Rhonda.

"What about page two?" asked Sid. "Helga is reading the comic, Mr. Simmons is asking her why she's reading the comic, and he takes the comic away from her."

"I'll draw page two," stated Nadene.

"Who wants page three?" asked Stinky. "Mr. Simmons puts on a movie and leaves the classroom."

"I guess I'll do page three," announce Sheena.

"Who is doing page four?" asked Harold. "I go up to Mr. Simmons desk and open his desk drawer."

"I'll do page four," said Lila.

"I'm going to let Stinky to page five," smiled Harold. "That's where I tell Phoebe, Helga, Arnold, and Gerald to do leave the room. I fake like I'm on the phone with Mr. Simmons."

"Harold what about page six," asked Lila.

"That goes to Eugene," smirked Harold. "That's where I take the screw driver out of the desk and take the doorknob of the door. Then I put a piece of paper up to the window."

"I want page seven!" declared Curly. "I want to draw you three changing Mr. Simmons daily assignment."

"You can have it," declared Harold. "Everybody, while I'm thinking of it, be sure to draw curly jumping from table to table on your page. That is going to be on every single page. Are we clear."

"We understand," replied the whole class.

"Who is doing page eight" asked Harold. "That is where Mr. Simmons tries to open the door and the knob falls off."

Lorenzo raised his hand.

"Okay, Lorenzo is going to do page eight," declared Harold.

"Page nine is where you give everyone chocolate!" cried Chocolate boy. "I want that page."

"You can do page nine," answered Sid.

"I'm drawing page ten!" announced Harold. "I want to draw Simmons telling Arnold, Helga, Gerald and Phoebe not to throw foot balls at the windows or the door, Simmons yelling at them for throwing footballs at the windows and the door, and them getting expelled for tearing up school property!"

Harold wrote down all of the events that took place until he heard Mr. Simmons talking to the four children out in the hall. However, he had no idea that his comic book wouldn't be accurate. Arnold, Gerald, Phoebe, and Helga, were actually throwing foots at the wall to distract Harold.


	3. Getting Back In

Arnold and Helga were out side throwing footballs at the wall. Mr. Simmons was pretending to be very mad at them so they could distract Harold. Meanwhile Mr. Wartz was doing the same thing with Phoebe and Gerald. The janitor was working on the door, but he was having trouble, since the lock fell out and the both handles were off the door.

"Is there anything we can do?" asked Mr. Wartz.

"The door will have to be taken off the hinges," informed the janitor. "And Harold had damaged the door so much, it will cost a lot of money to repair it."

"That means we'll have to buy a new door!" gasped Mr. Wartz. "Is there anything else can do?"

"It will be cheaper to buy a new door," said the janitor.

"The kids are throwing footballs at the walls to distract Harold," whispered Mr. Wartz. "Harold is watching you work on the door. I think he knows we can get the door of the hinges."

Meanwhile, Mr. Simmons was still outside with Arnold and Helga. He was going along with Arnold's plan. He had been keeping touch with Mr. Wartz by cell phone calls and text messaging.

"Okay, Arnold and Helga, I'm getting ready to get back in," informed Mr. Simmons. " Harold is paying attention to the janitor working at the door. I'm going to unlock the window. I'm going to need one of you to help me raise the window slowly. Then I want the other one of you to continue throwing footballs at the wall."

"Mr. Simmons, Arnold is better at throwing footballs, let him be the person who throws the footballs," informed Helga. "I'll help you with the window."

"Did you hear that Arnold?" asked . "You're job is to keep throwing footballs."

"What if I break something?" asked Arnold. "You'll be in the way. We've been throwing the footballs at the wall below the window."

"Throw it at different angles," suggested Helga. "That way you won't break away anything."

"I've got my keys and I'm unlocking the window," whispered Mr. Simmons. "Arnold, you can begin throwing footballs again. Helga, please help me slowly raise the window."

Arnold started throwing footballs and Helga began to help Mr. Simmons raise the window. The curtain was pulled shut, so they were able to raise the window open completely.

"Now what do we do?" whispered Helga.

"I see there is a school flag," answered Mr. Simmons. "It is by the entrance. I'll use the pole to keep the window from closing."

Helga walked over to the entrance and got the flag and the pole. She handed Mr. Simmons the flag and he put the pole in the window to keep it from closing. Mr. Simmons crawled through the window. Arnold was continuing throwing the football, he angle wasn't accurate and it went into Mr. Simmons' classroom.

"SIMMONS IS IN HERE!" cried Harold. "YOU TRICKED US, BY THROWING FOOTBALLS!"

"Harold, you're in a lot of trouble!" yelled Mr. Simmons.

The janitor had a hammer in his tool kit and he broke the glass out of window on the door. He handed Mr. Simmons the tool kit throw the broken window. quickly took the door off the hinges. Harold saw the football and aimed it at Arnold, when he threw it Helga got in the way and it hit her instead. Gerald and Phoebe were standing by the door and saw Harold throw the football.

" , Harold threw a football at Helga and it hit her really hard!" cried Phoebe.

Phoebe and Gerald ran outside to go check on Helga. Mr. Wartz went into the classroom and grabbed Harold and took him to the office. Mr. Simmons made Curly go to the office for jumping from table. As soon as Mr. Simmons sat down he saw the comic book that the rest of the class made. It was accurate and showed what Harold did. He took it to the rest of the office. Then he quickly went out side. Helga was just waking up.

"How are you feeling? "asked Mr. Simmons.

"I'm fine," answered Helga. "I had weird dream. I dreamt that I was part of Gerald's family. Timberly was my twin sister. We were five."

"You were Timberly's twin!" gasped Gerald.

"Yes," answered Helga. "I lived in your house for a day. Your dad is strict about electric bills, Jamie O is hard to get along with, and Timberly tore up your cassette tape by wraping a shiny ribbon around it."

"That was part my cassette that she tore up!" said Gerald. "That happened a long time ago. I told you about it."

"Jamie O hogged the bathroom," stated Helga.

"He does that every morning!" remarked Gerald.

"Jamie O tore up a shirt of yours," added Helga. "Then your dad told you that you could only play two songs a day."

"That happened last year," informed Gerald. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes," answered Helga. "We moved into Arnold's boarding house for awhile. But, then at the end of the day, we went back home. But, then Phoebe shook me and I woke up."

"You were just having a dream," reassured Mr. Simmons.

"All of us have had a rough day," reminded Arnold.

"Yes, we have!" declared Mr. Simmons. "We lost an afternoon of education because of the incident. But, I want to thank all four of me for helping me get back into the classroom."

"I bet Harold is in trouble!" remarked Gerald.

"Don't forget Curly," continued Phoebe.

"Oh, they are in trouble!" Mr. Simmons yelled. "Curly is getting in school detention for two weeks and Harold is getting in school detention for two months. His parents have to pay for the new door."

"How are they going to pay for it?" asked Arnold.

"He's working for Mr. Green," smiled Mr. Simmons. "It isn't going to be enjoyable. We've talked to Mr. Green and he's going make Harold clean the shop. He's going to be stricter on him. I want you all to do me a favor."

"What's that?" asked Arnold.

"Please don't remind me of this day again," requested Mr. Simmons. "The whole school knows about this. One teacher sent me a list of 100 ways to escape from a classroom. And another teacher sent me a list of 100 ways to get back into a classroom."

All of them left school for the day. When Mr. Simmons got home, he wrote about his day in his journal. Even though he didn't want the kids to know, he thought it was funny, now that the day was over. He just wasn't going to tell anyone.


End file.
